A Christmas Rose
by The Prince's Phoenix
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin has noticed a change in his young caretaker as winter makes its way to the Dark Castle. His greatest wish is to see her smile again and he will do whatever it takes to make that happen. A Belle/Rum Romance Christmas Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally posted as a T-Rated One-Shot but has grown into an M-Rated Two-Part.**

***This was written for the "Happy Holidays" writing challenge for Come-hither. I hope you enjoy this little AU Christmas story!**

A Christmas Rose

Rumpelstiltskin furrowed his brow and scowled as he watched his young caretaker. She had been unusually quiet all day and had hardly said a word to him. At breakfast she had opted to merely read a book instead of engage him in conversation. She hadn't even turned a page, instead she just absentmindedly stared at an open book with a blank and almost dissolute look on her face. Her detachment vexed him for he thought she had become happy with him in the past few months but as the winter chill had spread its way into his realm, she slowly began to withdraw from him. A smile, that was what he craved from her. More than anything in the world he wanted to see his little Belle smile.

He tried to stifle a small smirk from forming on his face as he thought about the words "his Belle". True, she was legally his property. There was a contract signed and dated with her name etched in gold confirming that fact. But he had begun to think of her as more than just a scullery maid or a gloried housekeeper. In the six months that she had lived with him, dined with him, talked with him and even confided dreams with him, his icy heart had slowly begun to melt for her. She was his closest companion, his only friend, his…his…well he wasn't exactly sure how to define how he felt about her, but all he was sure about was that he desperately wanted to see her lovely red lips curl up into a radiant smile once again.

"Belle," he asked, soft enough so that he wouldn't startle her, but loud enough that his words could be heard over the spinning of his wheel. "Dearie, are you listening to me?"

"Humm? I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" she replied, looking up from her dusting.

"I think we are both in need of a break. Some tea, perhaps?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry I didn't even realize how late it was getting," she said, flustered as she scrambled her way over to the table where the blue and white tea set sat waiting.

"Tis no matter. You've been busying yourself all over the castle today, dearie. Are you trying to distract yourself from something? An anniversary of a past love perhaps?" he quipped, trying but failing at making her laugh.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe just a little cold, it has been snowing for days," she said with a shrug as just nodded her head to the window.

"Ah, that it has. It might be better to take our tea by the fire instead of the table, don't you think?" Placing his hand gently on the small of her back he began moving her slowly across the room towards the hearth. Very rarely had he ever touched her. He figured since he could not spare her the sight of him, he could at least make sure she never had to suffer the touch of a monster. Oh, but she looked so soft and inviting at that moment and there was nothing in the world that could keep him from relishing the feeling of her warm body, although hidden under many layers of fabric, from touching his fingertips. His hand immediately felt heated and the warmth seemed to spread up his arm then all over his body. He had experienced many different forms of magic in his many years of being the Dark One, but this was a new type of magic all on its own. So lost in his thoughts he was, that he didn't noticed her shifting away from him until her body broke contact with his fingers, leaving him cold and aching for her touch.

"I don't think I need any tea, Rum. I have some cleaning in the kitchen to do, so I'll just come collect your tea things when you finish later."

Before he could protest she was gone out of the room, her footsteps echoing down the darkened hallway. He could have stopped her. He was all-powerful after all. He could demand for her to return and bow at his feet. Strap her to the chair, freeze her in time, change her into a little rosebud or trinket to add to his collect, but he didn't. Instead he stood speechless and bereft as he was left to sip his tea alone. Yes, something was troubling his beauty and tonight he would figure out what and make any deal possible to make it better.

Rumpelstiltskin waited until well after the sun had set before he went in search of Belle. Normally at this time of night he was working in his laboratory while she would generally fall asleep reading a book in the library. He quickly checked the library and her chambers, but found them both to be empty. Shuffling through all his memories of Belle he suddenly remembered that she had spoken fondly of the kitchens, stating that she found all the pots and pans comforting, as they reminded her pestering the cooks when she was a little girl.

With a swirl of thick, purple smoke he vanished and reappeared as silent and stealthy as a jungle cat stocking his prey right outside of the kitchen's large pine doors. He was just about to burst inside and plead for her to reveal her troubles, when a soft voice stopped him in his tracks. A song, that of an angel came wafting out of the warm room, wrapping him in their delicate tones. Her voice was soft, husky and rich, like that of melted chocolate or a warm children's blanket. The song that rained down from her lips was familiar to him, as if he heard it once in a dream or perhaps long ago when he was a child himself.

Although the song seemed comfortingly familiar, what he saw before him did not. Belle was sitting on her knees in front of the fireplace with a large bowl of what looked liked like…_popping corn? I haven't seen popping corn since Bae was a tiny lad_, he thought to himself as he watched her pull a needle and large spool of tread from her apron pocket. She continued singing to herself as she began to string the popping corn onto the thread. Rumpelstiltskin's view panned out and he began to look at the room around her. Things were not as they typically were. A lone stocking was dangling from the mantle; scrappily cut paper snowflakes dangled from the sides of the butcher's table, candles with sprigs of holly were grouped together in the middle of the breakfast nook in what he assumed was supposed to have some semblance of a centerpiece.

Moving his gaze back to the beauty by the fire, he watched as she began wrapping the string of puffed corn around a pitiful looking houseplant she had nursed back to life months earlier. As she threaded the strand through its branches, her voice began to ring stronger.

_Lo, how a rose e'er blooming,_

_From tender stem hath sprung._

_Of Jesse's lineage coming, _

_As men of old have sung; _

_It came, a flow'ret bright, _

_Amid the cold of winter, _

_When half spent was the night._

_Curious, _he thought to himself. He was now sure he had heard such a song. Long ago he remembered holding Bae in his lap and singing by the fire on snowy nights such as this. And that was when it hit him. _Night such as this. What night is this? _Time was endless to the Dark One, so he hardly bothered with such trivial things as dates and calendars. He was on time when he felt like it and no one would dare question him if he were late. Rumpelstiltskin came and went when it pleased him. _Could it be?_ He thought. _Is it really that time of year?_ Giving one last glance over to his caregiver, he bowed out of the room with her none-the wiser of his presence. With another swirl of magic he transported himself to the library and scrambled for a calendar. After flicking open one he was sure Belle had been using, his eyes widened as he saw the date.

_December 24th, Christmas Eve_

How long had it been since he had noticed a Christmas? Definitely before the Ogre Wars had begun and his life had been torn apart. Bae had only been a toddler since he had last been able to afford to buy a Christmas present or make a Christmas pudding? He had almost forgotten the celebration still existed. There had been so little to celebrate in his life that he had not bothered to pay attention. But of course Belle would want to, she the eternal optimists, the spreader of light and goodness. Why wouldn't she want to continue the traditions of her homeland, even while locked away with a beast for a master?

A plan began forming in his mind. Rumpelstiltskin was not one to walk away from an opportunity. He needed her smile and he would form whatever plot or make whatever deal it took to bring that to him.

* * *

Belle woke up later than usual. It had been hard for her to fall asleep the night before and she was now left with her head feeling hazy and her body achy. Every time she had started to fall asleep, visions of her father, friends and the local villagers celebrating their first Christmas Eve feast, free from ogres kept swimming through her mind. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday. It was never about the presents, in fact the usual dresses and fancy perfumes her father typically bestowed upon her was never really the focus of her day. It was mainly because it was one of the few days that the entire village, rich or poor, came together for one evening and everyone was treated as equals. Handsome knights danced with milkmaids, ladies of the court told stories of Christmas' past to village children. It was one of the few times that Belle did not feel…odd. She could be herself, talk with whom she pleased and forget the trials of court etiquette and decorum. Once the Ogre Wars started the Christmas celebrations were put on hold. It had been years since she'd had a proper Christmas and now she seemed to ache for that sense of normalcy, that sense of…home.

It was not that she truly wanted to leave Rumpelstiltskin. On the contrary, she could not imagine a future in which he was not present. With Rumpelstiltskin she was free to be herself in a much deeper way than she would ever have been allowed to at home. When she spoke, he actually listened. When he laughed, her heart began to quicken. There was a level of comfort between them now, definitely something there that wasn't there before.

She knew that she should be honest with him and explain that she wanted to have a proper Christmas, but she was still frightened that he might think her childish or perhaps even laugh at her. Truly she was not as brave as he thought her to be. The last thing she wanted was for him to think of her as a child. She was a woman, she just wasn't sure if he even noticed.

_Do I want him to notice?_ She thought to herself as she crawled out of bed. Her cheeks quickly heated as she thought back to his hand pressing gently on her lower back the day before. How was it that one touch could cause so many tingles? She had turned so red that she had to quickly excuse herself and leave the room before he noticed. _Oh, I hope he didn't notice. _No, Belle was not brave.

After washing her face and untangling her curls, Belle trudged over to her wardrobe to don her customary blue work dress. Instead of finding it front and center, when she opened up the double doors, she found her clothing had vanished. Instead of her work clothes, only a solitary garment hung waiting on her. It was exquisite. Belle could deduce that it was very expensive and meticulously made even before touching it. It was the color of a ripe cranberry; with a thick golden sash around the middle. It had a corseted bodice that conveniently laced up the front with a silken, gold chord. The fabric was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was heavy like velvet, yet smooth like silk. It could only have been made by magic. As she pulled out the heavy dress, a card tumbled to the floor. Upon picking it up she immediately recognized the spidery handwriting of her master.

_Belle,_

_Please join me for breakfast in the great room. Seeing as this is now your only garment I expect you to wear it. _

_Rum_

Belle rolled her eyes and gave a small snort as she began to pull the heavy fabric over her head. Leave it to him to make a gift seem like a command, although she wouldn't want him to change. It was these little quips that always made her smile. Perhaps her nonexistent Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

The dress was cut lower than what she would typically wear to clean the Dark Castle and it clung to her curves, leaving a deliciously wicked caress on her skin as she made her way down the stairs to the Great Room. _What is Rum up to today?_ Would he make her polish silver in such a fine gown only to bring him entertainment? _He is such a trickster_; she thought to herself as a smile once again spread across her face. I was hard to stay cross with him, even when he did tease her so.

Belle pushed open the heavy doors that led to the room where they spent most of their time together. As soon as her foot hit the soft carpet that adorned its floors, she froze in shock at the sight before her. The long wooded table that usually sat in the center of the room had been push off to the side and in its place was the largest Christmas tree she had ever seen in her life. Silken ribbons of green, red and gold draped off every branch, multi-colored glass balls glistened in the fire light, creating a kaleidoscope of colors to flitter about the room. A gigantic star the size of swollen pumpkin sat proudly on top of the tree, sparkling as if it was made of pure gold. Perhaps it was! And the lights, the seemed to dance all over the branches as if nothing was holding them in place.

"They are pixies," came a voice from behind her. "Had to cut quite a deal with them last night for their time."

Without saying a word Belle wheeled around and threw her arms around his neck, nearly collapsing into his arms. "It is beautiful," she whispered against his neck, causing a nervous giggle to escape his lips.

"Tis no matter, dearie."

"It does matter. It matters very much, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle pulled her face back a few inches so that she could look him in the eyes. It was the closest they had ever been to each other in all their months of living together. Suddenly Belle forgot about the tree behind her or the exquisite dress that made her feel like a queen. Now all she could think about was the man, for she could feel that he truly was all man, that held her tightly in his arms. "I thought you had forgotten about Christmas," she said softly, doing her best to keep her breathing equal and light so as not to reveal storm that had begun to rage inside of her.

"You have been sad lately, my little Belle. Why did you not tell me you wanted a proper Christmas? I would do anything, make any deal, bring you anything if only to see you smile. Have I not been a good master to you? Why not just ask?"

She wanted to ask him to kiss her right then and there. She had never been properly kissed in her life and now all she wanted was to feel his lips on hers, but she refrained. Perhaps he would not wish to kiss her? "I was afraid you would think me childish and you have been so busy that…"

Rumpelstiltskin silenced her by placing a scaly finger across her rosebud lips. Belle had to use all her strength not to let her eyelids flutter close as the warmth of his touch enveloped her mouth. "Do not even think such a thing. I have never thought of you as a child, Belle." How could he as he glanced down to see the tempting swell of her breast strain against the confines of her new dress? He knew that one was a good choice. "From now on you shall be more honest with me."

Belle nodded as he pulled back and grasped a hold of her hand. He pulled her over to a pair of armchairs he set up by the tree and guided her into the one closest to the roaring fire. "Presents, I think?"

"But you already gave me the dress," she said in protest as he grabbed a large box from under the tree.

"Indulge an old monster," he said, his tone darkening for moment. "I have very few pleasures in my life. Allow me this one thing."

"You are not a monster, Rum."

"Well, you are the first to think so. Now open your gift." Rumpelstiltskin set the heavy gold box at her feet and Belle slid down onto the floor beside it. "What is it?" she inquired, eyeing the box with skeptically.

"I am pretty sure you have to open it to find out, Belle."

Sticking out her tongue at him she began to rip into the beautiful paper. After a few fumbling minutes Rumpelstiltskin grew impatient of her slow progress and magically vanished the paper and box, leaving only a circular glass tray with a clear, glass canister lid on top.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as she caught her first glimpse of what was held inside. "It is a rose."

"Not just any rose, Belle. It is the most perfect rose in the world. There is no blemish, no imperfections, only beauty." _Just like you._ "It is enchanted so as long as you walk this earth, it will never die."

"It is breathtaking." A radiant smile, one he had not seen in weeks spread across her face. As her smile began to grow, the crimson petals of the rose began to open, as if sensing the sun's rays. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"When you are happy, the rose is happy. Its petals will only open when you smile, dearie," he explained.

"Then I will have to always be smiling," she said with a giggle.

"That was my hope."

"But I'm afraid I don't have a gift for you. How could I possibly top what you have given me?"

The imp's eyes darkened as many thoughts ran through his mind of what she could give him. With a sly smile he gestured for her to look up. Hovering right above her was a large bushel of mistletoe. "Maybe a small kiss on the cheek?" he asked, suddenly feeling very shy. He would never dare to ask for more than that, even though he desperately wanted to kiss every exquisite inch of her body.

Without hesitation Belle leaned forward until she was only an inch of away from his cheek. Rumpelstiltskin let out a sigh as he felt her breath caress his cheek. "I think you deserve a little more than that." At the last minute she moved her mouth just a few inches over and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Much to his surprise Belle didn't flinch from him as his lips began to move with hers. Surely kissing a monster was not a pleasant experience, but in fact the little moan that had escaped from her throat said otherwise. Her lips tasted sweeter then anything he could have ever imagined. No expensive wines or meads could even touch her taste. "Open for me, love," he whispered gently against her mouth. Love? Had he really just said that? Without hesitation she complied, granting him access to all the mysteries her mouth held. With his tongue he explored every inch, taking his time to memorize all the little noises she made as he gently and thoroughly sucked, nipped and kissed.

Her body seemed to melt against his and suddenly all he could think about was tasting more and more of her. Leaning down, he pressed his eager lips to her beautiful shoulder where it was bared by the neckline of her gown. "You are so beautiful, Belle." Carefully he traced kisses up her shoulder until he reached the curve of her neck where he paused long enough to inhale her womanly scent. Oh, her scent. It had been driving him wild for months. It was a heady mixture of flowers, tea and the lemon wax she used to polish the furniture. As if sensing where he was going to next, she arched her neck with a little sigh, allowing him better access. Growing bolder he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her throat, trying his best not to let his sharp teeth break her unblemished skin. There would be time for that later, right now he did not want to scare her, only enjoy her. As he kept his mouth focused on the skin of her neck and shoulders he finally let his hands start to roam her body, caressing her silky arms and flushed face. He had yet to touch any part of her that could be considered scandalous but she was already trembling and breathing heavenly. Pausing his ministrations, he looked up at his prize. "Belle, are you alright? Is this too much?"

Pulling him back up so that he was face to face with her, she leaned in and planted a firm and daring kiss to his lips. "I have wanted you to do that for months," she said in between kisses and heavy breaths. "Please don't stop," she whimpered, running her fingers through his messy hair.

"We have all day, dearie. There will be time for that. There will be time for everything." He didn't want to rush things, to spoil things. He had been granted this one pure thing and he planned on savoring it. Besides, it was only the morning and today would be all about her. His Belle, his beauty, his Christmas rose.


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas Rose- Chapter Two

Rumpelstiltskin had to put some distance between them before he either embarrassed himself or completely terrified Belle. Just one kiss had made him want more and more and if he didn't step away he knew the Dark One inside of him would get carried away. It had taken months to gain her trust and he would not break it now.

"It is a tad late for a Christmas breakfast, but would like care to join me for a holiday brunch?" he asked with a low bow.

Feeling slightly disappointed that he had pulled away from her embrace, she quickly schooled her features and returned a playful curtsy. It was hard for Belle to eat while her head was still reeling from their earlier kiss. She had often wondered what it would feel like and had read about the act in countless stories, but it had been even better than one could describe within the pages of a novel. How could she even focus on trivial things such as eating when they could be exploring this newly found pleasure instead?

Rumpelstiltskin watched a myriad of emotions play across Belle's face. Had he displeased her? Perhaps she was having second thoughts after their heated kiss? He needed to run damage control quickly or this Christmas would surely be ruined. As soon as the final bite was taken of their meal, he quickly vanished their dishes and jumped to his feet. With a characteristic flourish of his arms, he gestured for her to follow him. "Another surprise, perhaps?"

"But you have already done so much," she said with a smile. However, curiosity quickly won out and she followed quietly behind him. Thinking they would retreat to a usual room such as the library or sunroom, she was quite perplexed when he stopped right in front of the entrance doors. "We're going outside?" she asked, looking shocked and slightly wary.

"Into the snow we go!" he said in his singsong voice. "Afraid are we, dearie? Are you scared that I will let you lose your way in the snow or that monster even worse then I will gobble you up?"

"Oh stop it, you silly man. I am afraid of no such thing. It has just been awhile since I've been outside."

Rumpelstiltskin flinched as the feeling of guilt suddenly overwhelmed him. It was his fault she had not been outside in months. His reasons of keeping her locked up had originally been the fear that she would run away but that had quickly progressed into a sense of possessiveness and not wanting anyone to get to her. He had not realized until this moment how his own personal insecurities had affected her. "Well, I do hope you decide to spend more time outside from now on. You have been looking a little pale. Can't have you looking unwell, can we, dearie," he quipped, doing his best to cover up the fact that he was now feeling extremely uncomfortable. In all honesty, he had no idea how to treat a lady and was now worried that what he had planned for them would be deemed as silly. This thought quickly vanished when he saw her smile grow as she stepped out into the snow.

"It is beautiful out today," she said softly, tilting her face up to the sky to absorb the sunlight that was reflecting its way across the snow-laden grounds.

"Indeed."

With another swirl of magic Belle was suddenly covered by a green, floral printed cloak. "Can't have you catch a cold," he murmured as he guided her the gates.

"So what are we doing out here?" she asked, still smiling as she fought to keep from slipping on the frozen ground.

"This," he said with a flourish, opening up the large, intimidating looking gates of his property. "Your carriage awaits, milady."

Standing proudly before her was an ornately decorated sleigh harnessed to two white horses. The sleigh its self looked like it was made out of a rich mahogany with bits of gold here and there making the whole thing shimmer under the afternoon sun. The horses were so creamy white that one could probably walk right by them and not notice their presence in the snow-covered ground. "Oh," she exclaimed, taking a step closer. "Where did you find such a thing?"

"Oh a deal here and a deal there. You would be surprised what people are willing to part with for a price."

"Yes, I suppose," she said with a genuine smile, thinking that above anyone else she would truly understand what someone would willingly part with.

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat and offered her his hand so that she could climb into the slay. The seat was plusher then the carriages she was used to riding in back home and was lined in a warm, blue velvet casing that seemed to warm on contact. She wondered what kingdom would give up such a treasure and what Rumpelstiltskin had given them in return.

"Best not to dwell on that, dearie. Deals are deals and are like tiny grains of sand to me," he said, reading her thoughts from the curious look on her face.

"Is that how you view me?" she asked with a nervous smile.

The smile slipped from Rumpelstiltskin's face at her words. "Of course not, Belle. You are much more than a passing deal…you…you're forever."

"I'm only teasing you," she said, still looking someone relieved. She couldn't help but feel nervous around him now. The kiss had changed everything and nothing all at the same time.

Suddenly she felt very warm as he settled in next to her. The seat felt small and she could feel every muscle and curve of his leg and arm that was pressed against her. Her face flushed as she glanced down to his leather-clad trousers, noticing for the first time just how skin tight they actually were. A lady should not be noticing things like that, but she couldn't help herself.

Without even grabbing the reins, the sleigh took off down the snow covered road setting a nice, even pace. "I've never been on a sleigh ride before," she commented, snuggling up closer to him to ward off the chill. "It doesn't usually snow back home. Too close to the ocean I suppose."

Rumpelstiltskin only nodded that he was listening for he was also distracted by their closeness and by the rising color in Belle's wind kissed cheeks. Did he dare kiss her again? Perhaps the one had pushed his luck and he should just count his blessings?

They road along in comfortable silence for a good while until the horses stopped, seemingly for a little rest just at the edge of a hill. The tree line had opened up to reveal a beautiful snow covered meadow below. It was the ideal spot for a break but neither one of them seemed to notice anything further then what was right next to them.

Taking a deep breath Belle finally worked up the courage to speak her mind. "Rumpelstiltskin, do you plan on kissing me again?"

He nearly chocked on the very air he was breathing. He had heard her say many brazen things during his time in her presence but this came as a complete surprise. "Ummm, well that all depends."

"On what?"

"On if you want me to again."

Not really in the mood to play games she instead decided to take matters into her own hands. Pressing her body as close as she could against his, she leaned in a planted a timid kiss to his lips. After recovering from the initial surprise of the kiss Rumpelstiltskin immediately responded. How could he not? This kiss was deeper, longer, more familiar than their first. Gone was the initial surprise. Only a more powerful longing remained and with each touch and caress that longing intensified. Belle opened immediately for him this time and moaned deeply as he used his teeth to nibble on her bottom lip. He couldn't handle her little noises. They literally drove him crazy and each time she did it, he wrapped his arms tighter around soft body. "Belle, we…we have to slow down," he murmured against her mouth. His self-control was hanging by a thread and it wouldn't be long before he had her stripped down and pinned beneath him.

"Why?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't have the control of a normal man, dearie. You are much too delicious for me to stop and I don't want to push you too far."

Belle ran his fingers slowly through his windswept hair and leaned in to give him another kiss. "Rumpelstiltskin, I have told you before that no one decides my fate but me. You are what I want."

"Belle, you would be branded forever as the woman who gave herself to a monster. I can't let you do that to yourself."

Belle's eyes flashed with something atune to anger as she roughly pushed herself away from him. "I have never cared what others have thought about me and I wont start now. Besides, what does it matter? Am I not already your property or have you already grown tired of me? Our deal was forever, Rumpelstiltskin. Don't you think that people have already assumed that you have made me yours in every way possible?"

"I…I would never do that to you. I admit that I have done a lot of unsavory things in my deals but never that. You are a lady and I am monster. It just wouldn't be right."

Belle turned her head and continued to sit silently as Rumpelstiltskin wrestled with what to say next. He was a coward, he had always known that, but nothing had ever gotten him quite so flustered as the brown haired beauty seated silently beside him. Hoping to smooth things over, he abruptly changed the subject. "It is growing colder. Shall we return to the castle?"

"Yes, I think that would be for the best," she said quietly, trying to her best to hide her disappointment.

The ride back to the Dark Castle was strained and silent. The wintery days were short and the sun was already beginning to set as the sleigh pulled into the gates. "I shall have your dinner brought up to your room where it is warmer."

"Oh," she said, crestfallen. "Do you have something you have to do this evening?"

Struggling to come up with an excuse, he merely nodded and murmured something about a potion he needed to brew before the night was over. The truth was, he was horribly embarrassed for his actions and wanted nothing more than to put some distance between them before he did something that she would enviably regret in the morning. One night of perfect pleasure would ruin her for a lifetime and he couldn't do that to her. He had destroyed his own marriage, his relationship with his child, but he would not destroy Belle.

Their feet had barely crossed over the threshold when he disappeared, leaving Belle dismayed and alone. Instead of reappearing in his tower laboratory or at his spinning wheel, he choice to confined himself in his bedroom. Reaching for the nearest object within reach, which happened to be a book, he flung it across the room with a low, angry growl. He had finally done the right thing and put someone else before himself, so why did he feel so miserable?

He would let her go. He had known since the moment he had kissed her that he cared too much for her to keep her locked up in his dark and depressing castle. He would let her decide. He was sick of being a monster and for her he would try to do something he had never been successful in doing before. For once he would be a man.

What felt like house later a tiny, nervous sounding knock echoed from his bedroom door. Rumpelstiltskin had been pacing in front of his window and was startled when he heard the little noise. "Come in, dearie," he said softly, knowing perfectly well that it had to be Belle.

Belle peaked her head inside and gave him a small smile before stepping all the way inside. "Before you tell me to leave…let me say my peace and then I wont bother you any longer." Rum nodded his head and held his breath for the words to come. This would be where she told him that she had come to her senses and would like to take their relationship back to the way it used to be when she was merely a caretaker. It was best that way, but he knew the words would still sting.

"I have been ordered around my whole life. From the time I was a little girl I was told what to wear, what to say, how to walk, who to be friends with, when to eat, where to sit, what to do with my free time and finally who to marry. Once I was to marry Gaston the cycle would once again continue. My life was planned out for me since birth and I hated it. Then you came into my life. For the first time someone else actually gave me a choice and listened to what I had to say," she said, her voice growing stronger with each word. She began making her way across the room until she was standing right in front of him. "Please do not be like all the others. When I speak all I ask is that you listen to me and respect my wishes. Please…please let me be brave."

Rumpelstiltskin stared back at her with something akin to wonder in his eyes at the woman looking back it him. He had never met anyone else like her before. So sure, so confident and so very brave. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he forgot to voice them to her and when he didn't respond her confidence began to wane.

"I should leave."

He quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. "No."

She hesitated for a long moment, then slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. "I want you to stay," he said. "I want you, Belle."

Searching her gaze, he saw a reflection of his own inner emotions. Angst, uncertainty, desire, and determination were all mirrored in her eyes. But as she had bravely taken the first step in coming to him, it was now up to him to make the next move. He bent and lifted her into his arms. Even that small act brought him pleasure. The weight of her against his body, her slight gasp of surprise as he lifted her, her small embarrassed smile, and the way she locked her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head against his chest. He seemed to glide across the room in the manor that was purely Rumpelstiltskin. Sitting down on his oversized bed, he positioned her so that she was seated comfortable on his lap. With his hands he traced the soft swell of her breasts, then down to her narrow waist.

Tension filled Belle's face as she jolted at his touch. Clearly embarrassed by her lack of control of her reactions, she sent him a taut, brave smile. Rumpelstiltskin misunderstood her naivety and nervousness for second thoughts. He wouldn't blame her. This picture was that of storybook. Beauty succumbing to the Beast. Any second now a prince in shinning amour should burst into the room and save his princess from being ravaged by the monster. Although the thought sickened him, he understood it. "Do I frighten you?"

"No," she said quickly without bating an eye. "It's just that I've never…"

Color stained her cheeks as her words trailed to a halting stop. She looked away, then took a deep breath and bravely returned her gaze to his. "I don't exactly have a great deal of experience in these matters." That was the understatement of the century. The truth was that at age four and twenty she had no more experience then she'd had at her coming out party at age sixteen. The Ogre Wars had immediately put a halt on trivial matters like courting. If it had not been for the agreement with a neighboring kingdom she would have never met Gaston and would have surely lived the rest of her days as an old maid, not that idea had ever bothered her. However, this life of duty to her people had sheltered her in the ways of love and seduction.

Rumpelstiltskin studied her for a long moment, then lifted his hand and softly stroked her hair. "You do me great honor." Her admission came as no surprise to him. She was a lady of noble birth whose virginity was seen as a priceless gem, but he found himself somewhat at a loss as to how to proceed. Throughout his long, miserable life he had know scores of men who preferred to bed virgins, he had never been granted that opportunity. It was no secret that his late wife had been very popular with the village boys before their parents had arranged their marriage. The few times he had bedded a women since becoming the Dark One had been with ones experienced in the ways of sex and pleasure and had willing looked passed his haggard appearance for a few gold coins.

He strove to find words to lessen the fear and anxiety he read in her eyes, but nothing seemed adequate. In the end, he realized that delaying the moment further would only prolong her sense of panic. That resolved, he drew her more tightly against him. Their bodies met and molded, her soft curves yielding to the greater firmness of his lean muscles. He lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers. He waited until she had accepted the feel of his mouth, then delved deeper, using the gentle pressure of his jaw to coax her lips apart. He swept his tongue inside her mouth, savoring the sweetness of her lips and the faint flavor of tea on her tongue.

They began to establish a delicious rhythm of slow and steady movements as they continued their sweet exploration. After a moment Belle shifted slightly and locked her arms around his neck. Her hips rocked against his in time to their embrace. Rum felt his erection; already wakened by their kiss, now leapt to life, straining against the unrelenting fabric of his leather trousers. Their tender kisses began to grow urgent and sloppy. Belle's hands mimicked the pattern of his own, moving with an almost frantic urgency over his shoulders, his back, his thick mane of wavy hair, and his thighs, as though driven by the same raw hunger, the same aching need.

Without warning a sense of burning dissatisfaction took root within him. The taste of Belle's lips and tongue, as truly sweet as they were, were no longer enough to satisfy him. He wanted…needed more. He was suddenly overcome with a reckless eagerness to see her…all of her. He attacked the cords of her corset, seized by a carnal yearning he couldn't contain. Frustrated by the clumsiness of his hands, he battled an almost adolescent urge to simply rip the garment off her back. To his surprise and pleasure, Belle once again mimicked his touch, pulling at his clothing. Together they moved with wanton, unorganized urgency, fumbling with eagerness and giddy, almost intoxicated with desire.

Nervous smiles appeared on both of their faces as they continued on their game. Her hair ribbons and pins clattered to the ground. His golden shirt studs followed. Simple magic would retrieve it all tomorrow. He pulled the bodice of her gown past her shoulders. She unfastened his breeches. He removed her underskirts. She tugged off his jacket and tossed it on the floor. What a merry game it turned out to be.

Not being one to finish last, Rumpelstiltskin completed his task first. Having removed the last of her clothing from the dazzling cranberry satin of her gown to the soft white cotton and lace of her underthings. He eased her off his lap and onto her back so his eyes could feast more full on her flesh. She was neither a large women nor exceptionally scrawny. To his delight he realized instead that she fell perfectly in between.

As the silvery light from the moon peaking its way through the window bathed her skin, he drank in every detail of her form. Her hair fail in glossy, chocolate richness against the stark white sheets. Her breasts were round, twin globes of soft ivory peaked by the deep rosy hue of her nipples. Her hips were full and lush, her legs, although not very long, where smooth and shapely.

Lovely. So very lovely.

He must have actually spoken the words aloud, for Belle's expression shifted from worry and nervous uncertainty into a smile of embarrassed pleasure. "Lovely," he said, tracing his hand from her breasts to her ribs and belly. "So very lovely," he repeated.

Perhaps emboldened by his words, or merely succumbing to her own curiosity, Belle reached up and parted his shirt, attempting to draw the garment off his back. Instinctively he tensed, clasping her hand to stop the motion. "I'll leave it on. I don't mind." He would spare her that much.

She studied him with a small, confused frown, then understanding showed in her eyes. She lifted her hand and ran it lightly over his cheek. "I mind." She reached for his silken shirt again. This time he didn't stop her as she drew it off. He held himself rigidly still and watched her face as she scanned his oddly colored skin. But rather than react with revulsion or disgust, Belle simply leaned toward him, gracing him with a shy kiss. It was a kiss of reverence and understanding and Rum almost groaned aloud. Her sweet, unabashed touch was nearly his undoing. Overwhelmed by a driving need to feel his skin against hers, he drew off his boots and socks, his skintight pants and finally his underclothes.

As her gaze moved over his scaly body, her attention was diverted not by the odd color but by the sight of his engorged member. A deep blush formed on her cheeks, and she quickly averted her eyes, as though embarrassed by her overt display of curiosity. She suddenly longed for a book on the matter so that she could study up on what was being displayed before her. Rumpelstiltskin gently took her hand in his.

"Touch me, Belle."

He placed her palm on his chest, encouraging her to explore his flesh, giving her the time to accustom herself to the sight and feel of a naked man…if that was what he truly was. After a moment he guided her hand toward the area that wanted her most, intent on dispelling any fear she might harbor at the very foreignness of that member. At first her grasp was soft and tentative, merely a feather touch. Then she moved her fingers up and down his shaft in an experimental motion that nearly drove him to his knees. A groan of hoarse pleasure tore from his lips as he shifted reluctantly out of her grasp. It wouldn't do for their first time of lovemaking to end too quickly.

He braced himself on his forearms above her and explored every curve of her body. His hands greedily skimmed her hips, her belly, her thighs. He traced a path of fiery kisses from the nape of her neck to her collarbone, then across her ribs, her belly, and the slender arc of her hip. He did his best to go slowly, but he couldn't force himself to do it. The beast within him was just barely being kept at bay and he was almost frantic in his desire. He cupped her breast in his hands and heard her startled gasp as he rubbed her nipples lightly with his fingertips, gently teasing them. When he brushed his lips over her breasts and drew the tip into his mouth, she let out a low moan and arched her back, pressing herself into him. After doing the same to the opposite breast, his hands followed the path his lips had taken, heating and caressing her flesh, doing his best to keep his claw like fingernails from marring her skin.

Feeling her body relaxed he once again captured her mouth with his own, restoring the mindless rhythm of passion they had enjoyed only moments earlier. As he caressed her breast with one hand, he lowered the other to the juncture of her thighs. He cupped her lightly in his palm, letting her adjust to the feel of his hand, then he used his finger to gently part her innermost folds. Belle instantly stiffened in shock and clamped her knees together. "Shhh, it's alright, dearie," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He felt like an idiot as soon as he uttered the words. Of course he would hurt her. There was no way to avoid it and he wasn't going to risk using magic to ease the pain. All magic comes with a price. Doing his best to push aside his folly he simply moved on, continuing his loving ministrations. Finding the tiny nub at the entrance to her sex, he teased it with his calloused fingers until she was writhing underneath him, her breath coming in deep pants. Her initial shyness was transformed into glorious eagerness as she dug her nails into his shoulders and opened her legs to allow him better access.

"Are you sure, Belle? This is what you really want? It's forever, dearie…no going back."

Not being able to form words she merely nodded and sent him a sweet smile. He continued to rub her sensitive area in a circular motion, mindful to start slow and increase the pressure and speed. Her moans grew louder, and she murmured for him to keep going as her hips rocked in rhythm with his caress. He continued stroking her until she let out a sharp cry and stilled in his arms. Withdrawing his hand and adjusting his position until he was bracing himself on his elbows above her, he couldn't wait any longer. Primitive understanding showed on her features as she watched him with an expression of wariness and need. Rumpelstiltskin let out a low groan as he slowly guided himself into her. He could have found his release that very instant, but gritted his sharp teeth and willed himself to hold back. He pulled out slightly and eased himself more deeply inside until he met a thin layer of resistance. Not wanting to prolong the moment any longer he gave one sharp thrust of his hip. He studied her face and noticed with great relief that she merely grimaced, but no tears formed in her blue eyes.

After a couple seconds, she moved her hips, giving him the silent assurance he needed in order to continue. The experience was more heavenly than he imagined. He moved inside her, aware of the way she clenched around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, an action which served to pull him deeper into her. Soon she began to thrust her hips upward to meet his strokes, urging him on. Her breath fell against his neck, hot and shallow. He met her fervent pace, driving deep and hard into the woman that had consumed his life for the past six months. The moment felt surreal, he couldn't believe she was actually there beneath him. He pushed harder until he felt Belle once again stiffen. She let out another glorious cry of release that sounded like music to his ears. He looked down only to find her eyes large and round with wonder. They worked together, and his thrusting increased until he couldn't hold back from the inevitable anymore and he released with a low growl.

The moment seemed to be suspended in time as he savored the pleasure of finding fulfillment inside her. His strength weakening, he collapsed on top of her, breathing hard. He was not a large man and for that Belle was thankful making her welcome his weight. Stroking his back as he continued to breath heavily against her neck as she contemplated their actions. That was not just an act of lust, for that she could be sure. There was much more to what they had done. She recalled a conversation they'd had months before when he confided in her about the wife he had once had years before. He had stated that he was not worthy of love.

_For who could ever love a beast?_ He had said.

That was an easy one for her to answer and if she had been honest with herself she could have answered it long before this Christmas night.

"I love you, Rumpelstiltskin," she whispered, gently running her fingers through his hair. But all she was granted with in return was the low hum of his even breathing, showing that he was already deep in sleep. She silently giggled to herself. Perhaps for now it was for the best. There was always New Years.

"Merry Christmas, my beast."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my very first Rum/Belle story. I typically write Harry Potter related fiction so this is something new and exciting for me.**

** Merry Christmas! Don't forget to review!**

**I am trying to find some Rumbelle fanfic facebook groups to join. Does anyone know of any? This is very popular in the HP community but I wasn't sure it was in the OUAT world. Just send me a PM if you know! **


End file.
